Portal 3: Return to Aperture!
by the ender defender
Summary: 10 years after the events of Portal 2. Chell finds herself back in Apeture Science. The same dangers, the same one-liners, but a new threat!
1. Freedom? and the return of an old Friend

**Nothing big to say. I like the portal series. This takes place directly after Portal 2. And even though Chell is a mute, she will talk to keep the pace of the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Freedom? and the return of an old "Friend"**

 _"Its been fun...don't come back"_

This were the last words Chell heard before she was sent back to the outside world. She breathed in and almost vomited. "This...is the outside world?" She asked herself. "They were right..the air is nearly un-breathable" She grabbed the only artifact from the center-her burnt companion cube- and continues to walk forward.

 **10 years later...**

Chell managed to find a small, abandoned town. No one lived there but the grocery store still had some food in stalk. Everyday she would find anything that was decent to eat to survive. She slept in a run down Gas Station and only survived through her will power. One day, however, she was awoken by the sound of an explosion "Ah! what was that?" She grabs a flashlight and follows the sound of the explosion. She eventually found a crater. It wasn't that large or deep but Chell had a look of shock as to WHAT was in it. "It couldn't be..."

"Ah! that hurt! Not the hardest I have ever been hit mind you..but that still bloody hurts!" Said the voice with a distinct British accent. "Of course I land face down in cement! I couldn't have landed somewhere like, oh i don't know, a bush? a pile of dirt? but no! I have to land on one of the ONLY spots of asphalt left on this bloody planet! Serves me right i guess"

"It couldn't be..." Cell says again in disbelief

"Ah? Hello!? I heard a voice! Let me tell you partner, the only voice i heard in a whole 10 years kept saying 'SPACE! SPACE' so if is really refreshing to hear a different, less crazy voice" The voice said again "So, um, whoever you are..mind picking me up? I am pretty hurt here and all i see is ground! again, a refresher from seeing space, but still it is down right appalling to stare at"

"That's definitely him..no other robot I know rambles on like that.."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I shouldn't quote unquote 'ramble' because i'm a robot? Let me guess, your one of those who think a robot should sound like 'Bleep Boop!' well i will have you know, that that is incredibly rude!" The voice begain to yell "Well whatever. Um i guess we should get introductions out of the way first, then on to the whole 'picking me up' thing eh?" Chell looked on in disbelief "hello? are you still there? I'm going to assume you are still there and continue with introducing myself" The voice belonged to a round, robot that was face down in the floor, not knowing who it was talking to

 _"My name is Wheatly"_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first, really short chapter. This is just a test to see if you all like it. If you do, let me know so i know to update this often. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender nights, and see you later. GOOD BYE!**


	2. Wheatly's Apology

**Chapter 2: Wheatly's Apology**

Chell looked shocked. Wheatly was once her friend in Aperture science but she was betrayed by him and almost killed, which lead to him getting lost in space. Chell stood there, finding herself not able to move forward or speak. "H-hello? are you still there? can you hear me?" Wheatly asked. "Oh wait, maybe they don't speak English..." Wheatly thought out-loud "Um, Hola. mi nombre es Wheatly, me importaría recoger?" He asks. Chell shakes her head "Look, um, i'm going to assume that you speak English and say this. Do you happen to know a girl by the name of Chell?" Wheatly asked. Chell gasped a bit that wheatly remembered her name. "Its kinda important that I find her" Chell finally manages to move her legs and pick up the core "Aw thanks mate! I really appreciate that. Say what did you say your name was?" Wheatly was then turned around and finally saw her face

"Its me...Chell" She says

"Oh wow! your free! your alive! and you can speak! Oh man this is great, absolutely perfect!" Wheatly said as he spun his eye around, showing his excitement "wait, let me make sure you can really speak and i'm not just glitching. Say 'Apple' alright?" Chell sighs

"Apple..."

"Oh man! This is amazing!" Wheatly says happy but then sees Chell's look of anger and sadness "Oh right. best explain myself. So, yeah i'm back. I got hit into earths orbit by a bloody satellite of all things, and well..ta-da! here I am" Wheatly says. "Now look, i know you are in no mood to forgive me, and really why would you. I mean i threatened to KILL you, to make you my test subject, to see you suffe-this is not helping my case at all is it?"

"Not really"

"Well let me explain, and if you want to smash me apart afterwards i wont stop you..." Wheatly takes a deep inhale (Even though he has no mouth...odd) "I am sorry.. I truthfully am. Its just, the sudden power that went through me was amazing. Guess i just lost sight of what was important: helping my best friend escape. So, i am sorry i was bossy...and...yeah" Chell stares at the core. "Um...hello? Your still thinking or what?" Chell just put Wheatly under her arm and walked back to her bed "I'm guessing i awoke you from your sleep. Sorry just...get some sleep and you can destroy me tomorrow" Chell threw Wheatly into the corner "Ow!" She then goes back to sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

Chell awakes to the sound of a radio and sees Wheatly sitting on the floor and the music is coming off of him "Good morning. Did you sleep good? You did didn't you, i can see it in your eyes. So about my apology, do you forgive me or-" Then Chell just glares at him "I...I'll shut up now" Then he sparks 'Ow, that still hurts. I am pretty damaged still, then again you would expect that since i fell from outer space into cement..." He sees the companion cube in the other corner. "Oh hey i see you kept a nice toy from the facility. Speaking of which how was SHE after sending me into space?"

"She...called me her best friend and...told me to leave and never return" Chell says as she opens a box of cereal.

"Ouch. that's gotta sting" Then wheatly sparks again "Ah. I mean figuratively of course, not literally" He sees Chell look sad and confused "Look, maybe its for the best. You hated that place and now your free to live out your like here"

"That's the thing. Back there I felt important. It was an adventure and I felt exited to be apart of it. Now, I am the only one here and no one is around to talk to me..." Chell says, a few tears falling down. Wheatly thinks to himself

"Well if you truly miss it then-and you MIGHT not like to hear this-but, why not go back?" Wheatly asked. He then got a glare from Chell again "I mean, you know, if you want to feel the adventure again..."

"I can't return... she told me not to" Chell said

"Well, maybe she meant it sarcastically. You know how some people say 'I Hate You!' when they really mean 'I Love You'." Chell looked at the core

"I guess i could try to go back...maybe GLaDOS will be happy i'm back?" Chell said questioning her own words

"That's the spirit! So lets go!"

"Lets go? You mean your coming?"

"Of course partner. After all, i do have the code to get you back in. So what do you say. Be just like the old times...minus the whole...me trying to kill you thing" Chell looked at the core. Was it true? Did he seriously feel sorry for what he did? She picked him up and then walked out "Alright! Aperture Science, here we come!" Wheatly yelled as Chell walked back to the shack she escaped from

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Why..." Said a female, robotic voice "Why are you doing this to the center?"

"Because this center took everything away from me.." Responded a deep male voice "Now..."

 _"I'm taking it all back"_


	3. Back at the Facility

**Chapter 3: Back at the Facility**

"Weird right? So there we were just floating around in space" Wheatly was telling Chell the full story of how he landed back on earth "So then this giant satellite bloody crashes into me and sends me towards earths surface!" Wheatly sparks "Also it left the other core in outer space. I wounder how he's doing"

 _Meanwhile.._

"SPACE! SPACE! SPAAACE! I'M IN SPACE! SPACE! SPACE!" Yelled the space core. "I'm going to sing the space song now: SPACE! SPACE SPACE! SPAAAAAAA-"

 _Back to Wheatly and Chell_

"Eh not my problem" Wheatly says as he looks at Chell "You know I still feel we have a one-sided relationship. You don't talk" Wheatly pointed out

"Well forgive me for not wanting to talk right now" Chell snapped. Wheatly just looked at her then looks ahead

"Ah ha! look! that must be the entrance to the facility!" Wheatly says seeing the old shack. "Ah perfect! So just let me do my stuff" Wheatly clears his (Non-exsistent) throat. "Hello? can you open the door? We-I! I would like to come in please! I am totally legit!" A robotic voice responds

"LIFE FORM NOT RECOGNIZED. ACCESS DENIED"

"Oh well that didn't work"

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD THE PASSWORD!" Chell yells

"Well I did, but it appears that SHE locked me out of the system and changed the bloody password!" Wheatly yelled "Okay...new plan...new plan. Oh i know! I'll just hack it"

"This wont end well..." Chell sighs

"Okay um lets see..AAAAA...A!" a buzzer sounds, signaling he was wrong "Nope okay um...AAAAA...C!" Another buzzer sounds "Wait did i do B? you got a pen on you? start writing these down" Wheatly tells Chell.

"I don't have a pen!"

"Okay lets just skip ahead...um...ABDFC...Z!" Then a ding sounds and the door opens 'Well would you look at that! My plan worked" Wheatly and Chell looks down the elevator shaft

"How long of a fall is it?" Chell asked

"I would say...couple 100 feet" Wheatly says

"And I left my long fall boots at home..." Chell sighs "And the elevator is busted so..."

"Your not going to do what I think your doing are you?" Wheatly asked as Chell walks closer to the pit "Your doing it aren't you...just give me a chance to prepare myse-" To late, Chell had jumped "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Wheatly continues sceaming as the duo lands in mud "Mud?" Wheatly asked, as he saw all the dirt and mud around them "I thought this place was made of pure iron"

"something must have happened!" Chell exclaims as she picks up Wheatly and runs forward

"You know, for being alone for a while, you sure are fit!" Wheatly exclaims

"Thanks, i exercise but kicking annoying metal balls who wont stop talking" Chell responds

"Got it. I'll shut up now" The duo arrive in a black room. No one is there to speak to them. No GLaDOS, no random voice, just the air whirling through the room. "wow this place is empty! ECHO!" Wheatly yells, having his echo ring across the room. Suddenly the both hear a voice. A voice that sounds smooth and clam, but still sounds very scared and familer

 _"I told you...don't come back"_

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying this so far! I know i am! and hopfully i am matching Wheatly's personality to a T. Well see you all later!**


	4. SHE is back

**Before starting this chapter, i want to remind all of you that the only reason I am making Chell talk in this is to keep a steady pace and to have funny conversations between her and Wheatly. This is the same reason I made Vexx talk in my Vexx 2 story**

 **Chapter 4: SHE is back**

Chell looks in horror as she sees the head of GLaDOS on the floor. It appears someone had removed her from the facility just as she and Wheatly had done in the past "Why...why did you come back?" GLaDOS asked, her voice fading

"Well because he told me to" Chell points to Wheatly

"Hello!" Wheatly yells "and I only told her to come back because she wanted some action"

"I don't know how your back here, moron"

"And here we go..."

"Nor do i want to know. but, the facility is in danger. Some sort of glitch in my programming ejected me from the computer and...someone else took over" GLaDOS explains

"Who was it?" Chell asked

"Could it have been this glitch that made me crazy?" Wheatly asked

"In that order... I cannot tell you, and yes...he is" GLaDOS said. "This bug was in me ever since i was first created and since then it has been growing, and corrupting who ever used MY body. It corrupted them, forcing them to...'Behave' and follow ITS rules" as if on cue, a monitor drops down and 2 red eyes are visible

"Well Well Well" Said the voice, which seemed to be a fake voice to hid his identity "If it isn't Chell, Caroline, and the poor moron"

"How do you know me?" Chell asked

"Don't call me that..." GLaDOS says

"I AM NOT A BLOODY MORON!" Wheatly yells

"In that order; I do my research, I will call you whatever the hell i please, and yes you are" The voice chuckles "And welcome to MY facility!" Chell growls "Oh should i say, welcome to a future junk yard. I am tearing this place apart, bolt by bolt!"

"Your insane you are!" Wheatly yells

"This facility took away everything...so now...i am taking everything from it. Let me guess, your going to want to stop me right? hahaha! Well I thought of everything. To get to me, you will have to make it through 20 of my new tests!"

'shocker' Chell thinks. Suddenly, a podium rises from the ground with the Portal Gun on it

"I'll even be a good sport and let you take this. Let the games begin!" The monitor leaves. Chell grabs the portal gun and has the look of determination.

"This guy is going DOWN!" She yells. Wheatly spins his optical

"Oh! I know this scene! It happens all the time in the movies" The core says "This is when the beautiful heroine-thats you-, the funny sidekick-thats me-, and the old bad person who decides to help us because we are fighting a common enemy-thats HER- fight against a new bad guy!" Wheatly yells. "Well lets go then!"

"Listen moron...I'm not sure how broken you are, but look at me. I am a disembodied head. I can't even turn to look at you by myself. How am I suppose to come?" GLaDOS points out. "Unless the lunatic here" referring to Chell "somehow gets the power of Hercules and can carry both you AND me AND the portal gun". Chell thinks

"Well, i could always carry wheatly with the portal gun. Couldn't you download your brain-er-code onto something else to help us. Maybe my watch?" Chell holds out her hand. GLaDOS lets out a sigh

"I am only doing this because i am hungry for revenge" GLaDOS shuts down and her code is transfered into Chell's wrist watch. The watch turns a shade of yellow "This is so low tech! how am i suppose to fit my sarcasm software in here?"

"You'll be fine" Chell says picking up wheatly with the portal gun

"Oh i missed this feeling! Wait, this means you forgive me?" Wheatly asked. Chell smiles

"Yes Wheatly, I forgive you. Now that I know it was this glitch that made you do that" Chell says as she walks up to the lift to the first testing track

 _The adventure...starts NOW!_

* * *

 **GLaDOS is helping Chell and Wheatly to defeat this new virus! Who is it? What will the first test hold? Well, find out next time. GOOD BYE!**


	5. Test chamber 1

**Chapter 5: Test Chamber 1**

The 3 walk into the first chamber. The room was large, with lasers in front of the exit door. "This is your first test...have fun!" The voice laughs

"This looks like one of my scrapped tests" GLaDOS says "I scrapped it due to it being...impossible"

"Oh charming" Wheatly says "well, there has to be a way we can cheat this to get past the door...lets see um" Wheatly looks around "There is...a wall. 4 actually. I have made the discovery that we are in a completely closed room. No holes or anything for us to crawl through"

"Stop being a moron for a split second and let me explain. Chell, bring me up to the lasers and i'll handle the rest" GLaDOS says

"Okay. But I swear if you brake my watch I am leaving you in this room" Chell brings her watch to the lasers. The watch glows as GLaDOS begins to hack into the lasers

"There! I shut them down" The lasers fade, allowing the trio to leave the chamber

"You can shut down these lasers even when in that old watch?" Wheatly asked

"What did you say about my watch?" Chell growled

"I..mean um..."

"Yes, I can still hack into small machinery like those lasers and probably some others. Its best we keep that in mind" The trio arrive at the lift

"Finished already? I was hopping Caroline could make more high-quality tests" The voice said "Oh well. Take the lift and it will take you to your next test. MHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay listen, we have to remember; all tests are passable" GLaDOS said

"Never thought i would be in one of these things" Wheatly said looking around the lift "Pretty small wouldn't you say?"

"Listen. This-who ever it is-can't and wont stop us!" Chell said "I have not let any test, death trap, or psychotic robot-no offence GLaDOS"

"None taken"

"stop me yet! We WILL succeed!" The lift stops and the gang hears guns load and several voices say.

 _"I See You"_

* * *

 **Sorry for how short it is. All i wanted to do for this chapter is introduce the GLaDOS hacking mechanic. I am the ender defender, and see all you ender knights later. GOOD BYE!**


	6. Are you still there?

**Chapter 6: Are you still there?**

"Turrets.." Chell whispers. The room that lay in front of them was a long corridor. There was a platform at the end of it that moved up into the higher layer, but there were Turrets everywhere. On both levels of the room were about 10 Turrets on each side.

"Well, this is a problem. I don't suppose your hacking skills will work well on these guys right?" Wheatly asked GLaDOS.

"No. They are sentient, well sort off. They are programmed to attack but everything they say is on their own will. I can't hack them" GLaDOS sighs

"Then how do we get through without getting shot at?" Chell asked

"OH! Pick me! I have an idea!" Wheatly yells

"We need an idea that will actually WORK, moron" GLaDOS says with sarcasm in her voice "Good, I managed to fit my sarcasm software in here after all"

"Let Wheatly say his idea GLaDOS" Chell says as she looks at the core "What should we do Wheatly?"

"Simple, put a portal under them one at a time and drop them on each other. It will take a while but we would survive" Wheatly says, feeling smart

"Look, moron. In case you haven't noticed there are NO portal surfaces here" GLaDOS points out. The trio look at the room again, seeing nowhere to portal.

"Well, there goes my plan...well I don't see you coming up with any idea's miss..um...watch. I gotta work on that nickname..." Wheatly says

"Oh, I have an idea" GLaDOS says as she tells Chell the idea. She looks hesitant but agrees and they look at Wheatly

"What?" Wheatly asked. He was then thrown to the center of the hallway "AHHHHH! ow!" All the turrets at the bottom look at him. "Um...hello" Wheatly says, trying to speak with them "So...long time no see am I right? George! buddy, weren't we in the same construction room?" Wheatly says to one of the turrets-apparently named George-. All of them just stare at him as Chell and GLaDOS sneak past. Chell grabs Wheatly and the trio run to the lift, dodging bullets. "That was...something. I would very much appreciate it...if you never do that again." They reach the next level and the 2 look at Wheatly again "Your doing it again aren't you?" He was, yet again, thrown into the center of the hallway. Chell and GLaDOS repeated the same thing and made it to the door. "You two just love giving me heart attacks, don't you?" A scared Wheatly says

"You don't have a heart" GLaDOS points out

"Touche'..."

"I'm sorry Wheatly, but it was the only way. I promise I will give you a heads up when we do that again" Chell smiles

"Oh well thanks partner-wait did you say "WHEN" you do that again!?" Wheatly was interrupted by the dark voice

"Well Well, you made it past the turrets. Nice work. If it weren't for the fact you were about to die, I would feel worried that you could beat me. HAHA!" The voice hangs up and the trio enter the elevator again, not knowing what dangers await them next

"No, seriously. Did you say "WHEN" you do that again?"

* * *

"There getting close...if i don't make these things harder..." The voice thinks to itself as it watches the heroes through the cameras.

 _"You'll be dead soon...Caroline...you'll be dead"_


	7. Who is He?

**Chapter 7: Who is he?**

The mysterious entity watched as the trio solved more of his puzzles. "They are already at my 12th puzzle. If they manage to get here" The voice laughed at himself "What am I thinking? Even if they make it, there is no way they will be able to stop what I have in store" More sinister laughter "Maybe It's time I gave Chell a scare, and show her just who I really am"

* * *

"Oh man! I feel alive. This is so exiting!" Wheatly yells as the trio heads down the elevator

"I know. This is what I've missed" Chell smiles

"In case you both have forgotten, we are basically playthings for the glitch that took over the facility, and he wants us dead" GLaDOS reminds them

"Yeah, but with Chell's expert jumping, your ability to hack things, and my...uh..." Wheatly started

"Personality?" Chell giggles

"Yeah! With all three of those, there is no way that this glitch can stop us" Wheatly smiled

"You don't know what we're up against!" GLaDOS yelled "This thing...he is the definition of evil...he blames me for everything that happened"

"GLaDOS, please tell us. Who is he? Who is this 'Glitch?'"

"Fine...I'm sure you remember who I am-or rather who I use to be..."

"Yeah, Caroline, right?"

"Correct...but I came down with a terrible case of cancer...the doctors couldn't save me. So, my boss said he could save my mind...he could save my brain. So...he turned me into a robot AI."

"GLaDOS"

"Correct. I was thrilled, I would survive! But...he tricked me. I could never leave the facility...I was trapped here...I could never see my daughter again...my husband again..." GLaDOS sounded like she was about to cry.

"What does that have to do with this glitch?" Wheatly asked

"Well, I was enraged...I activated the Nerotoxin to get revenge on my boss for tricking me. I killed every scientist there, and when they tried to shut me down I used the Turrets, which I hacked to do my bidding." GLaDOS sighed "But...unknown to me at the time...my boss had a plan...he turned his brain into pure code and injected himself into me! After he saw what became of the lab and his workers, he decided to punish me. So, whenever I wasn't testing he would put me through excruciating pain"

"The electrocution! Like I felt!" Wheatly said "Now that you mention it...I did happen to hear a voice in my head...'Keep testing' 'Never stop' 'Punish Her' I was so confused, but my coding was working against me!"

"Which also explains why you suddenly looked to scared and sorry when you were launched into space. That code wasn't effecting you anymore" Chell said, finishing the puzzle "So...that means that the monster behind all of this..is your old boss...! That means its-" The elevator door opens and the trio enters a dark room. There was no exit, or test. There was only a screen, which turned on relieving a robotic man. The trio gasped

 _"Cave Johnson!?"_


	8. A shocking turn of events

**Chapter 8: Shocking turn of events**

"I...I thought you were dead!" Wheatly yelled

"Thats what I wanted you all to think, moron. I couldn't let any of you try to interfere with my plans" Cave said

"But...I don't understand. Why did you stay in GLaDOS all these years?" Chell asked

"I was bidding my time" Cave sighed "And, after I learned that you were still alive Chell, I couldn't start my plan"

"Why would I be stopping you?"

"Well for one, you would stop me as easy as you stopped Caroline" Cave said "So, I had to wait for you to escape before I could destroy this place!"

'But you own the facility" Wheatly pointed out "Why would you destroy it?"

"After the incident Caroline caused, it was no longer MY facility" Cave growls "Since she was connected to the facility, I could get revenge on her and stop this facility forever. She could never rebuild herself."

"So...you're doing all this...just to kill me...?" GLaDOS asked

"Yes" He laughs. He can hear GLaDOS' voice strain "Oh, no need to cry Caroline. Once you're dead, you can finally rest at peace...just like all of my employees you killed!"

"I'm...i'm sorry..." GLaDOS sobbed

"That's enough!" Chell yelled "I don't care WHO you are, there is no need for you to make GLaDOS cry like that!"

"Do you really know that little?" Cave growled at Chell's tone "I can talk to her HOWEVER I want! She is responsible for everything that has happened...some wife she is". That made Chell's jaw drop

"She's your..."

"You two were married!?" Wheatly yelled "How come I was never told this when I was read the rules. 'Oh, and by the way, i'm the ex wife of our creator!' That is information you need to tell your bots about!"

"Shut up!" Cave yelled as a robotic arm slapped Wheatly across the room.

"Ow!"

"Wheatly!" Chell exclaimed

"I'm okay..."

"And yes, she was my wife." Cave glared back at Chell

"You are a HORRIBLE man!" Chell punched the screen, cracking it. "Who do you think you are. She said she's sorry!"

"Chell...don't"

"What do you even plan to do once the facility is destroyed!?" Chell punches the screen again, but she is picked up in a robotic claw and is brought face to face with Cave

"Whatever...I...want" He laughs "I will rebuild it all into the PERFECT facility! The whole world will by my test subject! And nothing will stop me! Especially not you. I don't care HOW special you are to her"

"What do you mean...?"

"What do I mean..?" He laughs harder then ever "Caroline...you mean you never told her the truth?"

"What truth? What is he saying, GLaDOS?" Chell looks at her watch

"Please...don't tell her" GLaDOS begged

"She has a right to know, does she not?" Cave laughed "Chell..." He stared at both of them with a sharp glare, as if he was looking trough their very being

 _"Caroline is your mother"_


	9. The part where he kills you

**Chapter 9: The part where he kills you**

"My...my mom...?" Chell stutters. "You're...you're lying!" Cave smirks

"What would I have to gain from lying about that?" He laughs.

"Shut up! She..." Chell clenched her fists "Why should I trust you, anyway!? You tried to kill us!"

"Believe whatever you wish" Cave laughs.

"Well...I believe this is the part where he kills us..." GLaDOS said. The trio were suddenly surrounded by turrets

"This is the part where I kill you!" Cave cackles. Chell looks around, as all the turrets aim their guns. Chell stood still, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"W..what do we do...?" She gulped

"Just don't move...we will find a way out..." GLaDOS said. Suddenly, they heard their british ally speak

"Ow! That bloody hurt!" He wined "H...hang on! I'm just going to roll over-"

"No! If you move the turrets will shoot!" Chell yelled

"Turrets eh? Oh...not good. Not good at all..." Wheatly said "Okay um...lets think of a plan. That's all we need, a plan. A bulletproof plan..." He hears the turrets cock their guns "In this case, literally."

"Now is not the time for your jokes-as clever as they may be!" GLaDOS yelled.

"Right! Right! Lets see...um" Wheatly thought out loud "We could...um...no that wouldn't work. Oh! How about we...no..."

"Don't strain yourself" Cave said "There's no way of getting out. So just stop overworking yourself, moron" This caused Wheatly to growl

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BLOKES!?" He yelled "I! AM! NOT! A!" Wheatly activates his flashlight "MORON!" The light blinded all the turrets, causing them to temporarily shut down

"Chell! Now!" GLaDOS yelled. Chell ran forward, grabbed Wheatly and ran into a random door.

"No! Stop them!" Cave yelled. He watched at the turrets turned back on, but still did not move "What are you waiting for!? GET THEM!"

"...We have no legs..." One of them spoke

"Oh...right..." Cave mentally face palmed 'Dammit...no matter! They can't hide forever!'

* * *

The trio panted, looking at each other "Wheatly...you saved us!" Chell yelled, revealed

"I...I did?" The core looked confused.

"Yes. It was honestly quite impressive" GLaDOS said. Wheaty could tell she wasn't joking

"You...you gave me an honest complement! You weren't being sarcastic for once!" The core cheered. Chell giggled at his excitement

"For now, what are we going to do about Johnson?" GLaDOS asked

"Well, if he was anything like me or you, he MUST have his secret lair hidden somewhere in this facility" Wheatly said

"Somewhere nearly impossible to get to..." Chell added

"The only two places I can think of are the very top of the labs or..." Wheatly begain

"The very bottom" GLaDOS finished. The team then nodded in agreement (Figuratively of course) as they plotted their next move

* * *

 **Surprise! And you all thought I forgot about this series! I don't blame you. After all, the last time I updated was...September 3rd...2016...ehehe...sorry. But! Here! It it! And I PROMISE this will be updated more regularly. Oh! And while I have your attention, I wanna give a HUGE shout out to XxPeacegirl02xX! She has given me great tips and feedback on these chapters, and I figured she deserved a shout out! Thank you all for reading and tolerating my laziness. I am The Ender Defender! See you all later...GOOD-BYE!**


End file.
